Jon Bayani "J.B" Alexanderson
Jon Bayani Alexanderson or J.B for short is an original character created by Flip-Reaper-Z on deviantART and Youtube. He was based and created back in 2014 as the New Kid for the game; South Park: The Stick Of Truth, to represent this fan made character on Social Media, as well as in drawings and illustrations. He appears in various flash animations and videos, most notably "South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles" series. In "South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles" , J.B is consider as one of the shows recurring characters. Rodel Madla and Clare Evans are considered as the main protagonists. While Xenon / Prototype X-1 is consider as the main antagonist in the series. ''Bio J.B and his family's origins are unknown. Based on the actual game; South Park: The Stick of Truth. J.B and his family moved to a town called South Park. J.B has met a lot of friends and strangers on the way. After the events of The Stick of Truth, J.B is just an average muted kid of South Park. J.B is the first kid to open and start off the Talent Show. Few people thought it was Justin Bieber due to the abbreviated name performing the event. His Talent is playing the Piano and when the show ends. Everyone applaud for J.B's performance. J.B thanks everyone for his performance but was not seen until the end of the episode. After the school was under attack by Xenon's Ginger Bots, J.B was responsible to turned off the fire alarm. Afterwards, He found a girl name Jophie on the floor not knowing what had happen to her. The two interact and both joined the others. Relationships 'Rodel Madla' The two has not interact but was mention by Clare when she tells him he was going to appear in the school's talent show. He thinks J.B is Justin Bieber to the abbreviated name. Towards the end of Episode 2, He and Jophie united with Rodel and the gang after the School was attacked by Xenon's Ginger Bots. 'Clare Evans' The two has not interact but she mentioned him on the talent show. She and her friends thought it was Justin Bieber (due to the abbreviated name) performing on the opening show. In Episode 2, J.B is the first kid to open and start off the Talent Show revealing his name to be abbreviated as he introduces himself to everyone. Clare feels dumb as she kinda thought it was Justin Bieber. Although, She likes Jon Bayani's performance. Towards the end, He and Jophie united with Clare and the gang after the School was attacked by Xenon's Ginger Bots. Personality & Traits Nothing is known about J.B's personality. Like the video game, He is the Silent Type. J.B is really good playing the piano shown in Episode 2 as he plays one of his songs, Embassy Function. The only unique feature about J.B is the way he communicates with people. He carries a small sign out of no where as J.B's words are written on them. How the sign and words written on them are unknown. Appearance J.B is Half Caucasian & Filipino male. He is slim build. His hairstyle is Tousled. His eyes are brown, regardless on how it looks. J.B wears a light brown jacket with a black collar, and black jeans. Under his jacket, he wears a white T-shirt/v-neck. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:South Park OCs Category:American Born Kids Category:Immortal Beings